nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nitome defense
Nitrome defense is a tower defense game based on a game called "Plants vs. Zombies". Controls Mouse - place / upgrade / buy defenders. Defenders, attacks and prices Golden knucklehead - No attacks, but gives coins - Free (shop), 20 coins (in-game) Sabkv - Shoots a bullet - Free (shop), 100 coins (in-game) Purpleboy - No attacks, but has large amount of health (can be used like a wall) - 50 coins (shop), 20 coins (in-game) Sabkv's butterfly - Insects will not attack line with this character - 90 coins (shop), 120 coins (in-game) Anti-gravity brick - Uses his propeller to attack at small range - 20 coins (shop), 5 coins (in-game) Invisible enzyme - Shoots a bullet, enemies will not attack him - 100 coins (shop), 150 coins (in-game) Blue-crested Spartan - Attacks at small range, deals more damage than Anti-gravity brick - 80 coins (shop and in-game) Red GoGo UFO - When attacked kills all enemies on the line - 200 coins (shop), 180 coins (in-game) Hi-tech - Shoots enemies with his bow - 80 coins (shop), 90 coins (in-game) Superbat - Carries any defender from one place to another place - 50 coins (shop), 20 coins (in-game) Vladus (coming soon) Fat Cat pack (600 coins) Fat cat - Fires megaburp at upper enemies - 350 coins (in-game) Owl - Fires bullets at upper enemies - 110 coins (in-game) Enemy 585 pack (300 coins) Turner - Can be used like a wall, but attacks enemies at small range by turning (low damage) - 30 coins (in-game) Enemy 585 - When an enemy kills Enemy 585, Enemy 585 will explode, and helmet will slide and damage enemies - 180 coins (in-game) Icon heroes pack (1000 coins) Gunbrick - Can fire bullets front, back, up and down - 200 coins Teeny hero - Stomps 5 enemies - 100 coins (in-game) Red knight - Can slash enemies - 85 coins (in-game) Ice beak - Shoots snowballs, that slow down enemies - 120 coins (in-game) Upgrades Golden knucklehead *1. Stomp! - When an enemy is near, stomps the enemy - 100 coins **1.1. Bowling - After stomp rolls to the end of the line and damages all enemies he touches - 150 coins *2.More coins! - Gives coins faster - 100 coins **2.1.Even more coins! - Gives coins even faster - 150 coins Sabkv *1. Gun upgrades - Gives you ability to upgrade gun - 100 coins **1.1. Two bullets - Sabkv shoots 2 bullets instead of 1 - 100 coins ***1.1.1. 3 bullets - Sabkv shoots 3 bullets instead of 2 - 150 coins ****1.1.1.1. 4 bullets - Sabkv shoots 4 bullets instead of 3 - 200 coins *****1.1.1.1.1. Many bullets - Sabkv shoots 10 bullets instead of 4 - 1000 coins **1.2. Rocket - Sabkv shoots rockets instead of bullets - 100 coins ***1.2.2. Homing missiles - Sabkv shoots homing missiles instead of rockets - 150 coins **1.3. Sucker punch - When an enemy is near, Sabkv uses Sucker punch - 100 coins *2. Another version - Gives Sabkv ability to turn into other characters - 100 coins **2.1. Balloon - When attacked, balloon pops and kills enemies which attacked him - 150 coins **2.2. Ice-cream - Creates ice walls - 150 coins **2.3. Spartan - Like blue crested spartan - 50 coins Purpleboy *1. Hp+ - Twices purpleboy's health - 100 coins *2. Heal - When enemies don't attack, Purpeboy heals himself - 100 coins *3. Stomp! - When an enemy is near, stomps the enemy - 100 coins Sabkv's butterfly *1. Hp+ - Twices butterfly's health - 100 coins Anti-gravity brick *1. Help - When Anti-gravity brick is attacked, Friendly bird brick kills an enemy which attacked him(only once in each level) - 100 coins Invisible enzyme *1. Two bullets - Enzyme shoots 2 bullets instead of 1 - 100 coins **1.1. 3 bullets - Enzyme shoots 3 bullets instead of 2 - 150 coins ***1.2. 4 bullets - Enzyme shoots 4 bullets instead of 3 - 200 coins ****1.3. Many bullets - Enzyme shoots 10 bullets instead of 4 - 1000 coins *2. Spikes - When enemy is near, Enzyme will attack it using spikes - 150 coins Blue chrested spartan *1. More weapons - Gives Spartan ability to use other weapons - 100 coins **1.1. Axe - Deals more damage than sword - 150 coins **1.2. Bow and arrows - Long range attacks - 50 coins **1.3. Hammer - Deals more damage than axe - 200 coins ***1.3.1. Lion hammer - Deals more damage than normal hammer - 300 coins *2. Special attack - Spartan will sometimes use his special attack - 500 coins